


Hetalia World United University

by PossiblyCarstairs13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyCarstairs13/pseuds/PossiblyCarstairs13
Summary: You have been accepted into the Hetalia World United University but, is it too good to be true?





	1. H.W.U.U.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone here ***

Welcome to Hetalia World United University: The school where kids around the world can have teachers from around the world. Where good grades mean a great life and the luxury of our fine apartments. We welcome you Y/n to our beautiful school! You have been accepted. Please contact us at ***-***-**** to confirm that you are going to be attending our University and please tell us ahead of time if you will be flying here from where you live. We have planes waiting. We're looking forward to seeing you this year.  
-Headmaster Foundland 

~~~~~~~

You scream with delight as your parents watch, so very proud of you, as you all bounce around the kitchen together.  
“You guys!! This is the best day ever! I can't even believe this!”  
“Oh honey, we knew you could do it!” Tears welled in your eyes but you forced them back, you were going to make your face red from the tears and your pictures would look bad. You hug your family one more time and run upstairs to pack. You only have a week left here at home, they always send things out late. You grab every suitcase you have, the big blue one you took to Band Camp last year, the rollie red one you almost lost at the airport that one time ~Damn that was scary~ you think as you reach as high as your body will let you so you can get the last London themed bag on the top shelf of the closet. You then begin to pack your clothes, leaving a few outfits out for now, and most of your shoes. The school is located on an island between North America and Europe, but closer to Europe since more of its teachers are from the continent. You’re not sure how warm it will be there...So you put your jackets in the bag first. You feel super jittery about going, it’s as if you drank fifty gallons of coffee first...Who said you didn't to be honest. The knock on the door scares you and your dad walks in.  
“You’re not going yet kiddo! C’mon downstairs and we’ll all head out to lunch okay?” You reluctantly agree, leaving the mess of clothes and shoes on the ground behind you in the middle of the room. You’ll probably step on a shoe later and almost die but it’ll be okay. 

\-------

Lunch was fun, you got to pick out your favorite restaurant to go to and you didn't even have to pay. Free food tastes better anyway. Not that you wanted your parents to spend on you, but it felt like you never had a dollar to spare since you’ve been saving up to go to this university for seven years. Ever since you saw the fantastic school on the news after the construction and the teachers all decorating their classrooms and just looking so happy, you knew you had to go. You have missed so many parties by studying, so many hours at work due to falling asleep on your desk at home and even missing dinner with your family by staying holed up in your room taking practice tests online. Now was the day you’ve been waiting for! You now know you are worthy! You know all of your hard work has paid off. You raise your glass and stand before your family, smiling  
“To Hetalia University!”  
“To Hetalia University”


	2. The Nerves And Designer Plane

You can’t sleep. You decide to pull out your sticker covered laptop and research the school more. You stumbled upon some articles that seemed interesting...But terrifying. ‘I Got Kicked Out Of Hetalia University For What?’ You clicked and began reading:

_September 18 2016 By Amber Wellington: I was a high performing student in Oakland High School in the state of Washington. I was recently accepted into Hetalia University and could not have been more excited however, I was kicked out in a matter of days. Why? Because my teachers “Do not enjoy having a student who shows no skill nor interest in what they teach” (Headmaster Foundland). I was suffering from the time difference on the island from back home in Washington, and the staff did not seem to understand. I took a pre-exam to test what I knew about random historical, artistic and scientific events and failed. I got a 20% out of the possible 100%. I wanted to retake the exam but I, along with ten others, were sent home due to our lack of knowledge. DO NOT GO TO THIS SCHOOL. They do not care about teaching you anything, they only want to take your money and waste your time. Update: October 1 2016 By Amber Wellington: I was recently contacted and my money was returned. Take that Hetalia U._

You can't even comprehend what you just read. People get kicked out in a matter of days? There’s a pre-exam? You scroll through the web page and read up on as much as you can.

_Pre-exam FAIL? By William Jakobsen: At Hetalia U there are a series of tests one must take during their second week of school. Being a heavily tested student from Denmark, I thought I would do fine. I got a 40% and failed the exam. I was sent home four days later and refunded within the month. I am currently looking for a new collage to go to and I think I’m going to go to one I found in Sweden. I would offer advice, but the exam is re-written every year. Good luck to whoever goes there now._

You slam your laptop closed. You are not going to worry, all this is doing is freaking you out and not helping how you feel about going to school abroad. The last thing you want is to leave and get kicked off the island the same month in which you arrive! You roll over and try to sleep again. It’s hard, but eventually you do. Your dreams are full of exams, Danish boys and crying, American girls.

\------- *Time Skip!*

This is it. You stand at the gate, alone. Your family left an hour ago, tears staining their faces and words of encouragement flowing from their lips. Your carryon bag began to feel like a bag of rocks on your shoulder. All this sudden, you wish you were not going. You were being put on special plane with about thirty others who were all heading to the same school. The school apparently has an airport...Sounds expensive. You begin to get on the plane to see classy flight attendants and leather seats. There are not many seats at all, but they perfectly fit the other people. You’re stuck next to a girl with bright red hair and circle rimmed glasses, leaning over a thick book. You stare out the window, knowing better than to talk to someone who is trying to read. You know personally how annoying that is.

“Why hello everyone! Welcome aboard the Hetalia Airlines!” One of the flight attendants says in a heavily accented voice, Russian maybe? “How many of you here speak English?” Everyone raises their hands “Well that's great! We’re going to go over the safety procedure and then tell you about this plane! Every plane we own at Hetalia Airlines was designed by a teacher of ours!” You decide to tune out until the interesting stuff happens. You nod occasionally so you don't look rude, but you only listen to the keywords like ‘seatbelt’ ‘oxygen mask’ and finally:

“This plane was designed by our Polish teacher, Mr. Łukasiewicz. His favorite color is pink, if you could not tell by the ceiling” Of course you look up to see pink LED lights covering the ceiling like stars in a galaxy. It looks very nice for an airplane. But of course you were not expecting a designer plane. “Another thing he personally asked for was for the Polish flag to be painted onto our glasses, which it is” The woman picked a glass up off her cart and held it up for all to see “We had the glasses especially made to fit his request, and he even pitched in a bit too” ~How rich are these people!?~ “-And we’re about to take off! Please put on your seatbelts on and enjoy the flight! We will let you know when it is okay to get up if you have to use the restroom!” With that, the woman and her rolling cart went to the front of the plane and the seat belt button flashed. You spotted a brochure in a plastic pouch in front of you and of course you picked it up...You have long flight ahead so you might as well spend the time reading something. As you look closer, you realize the brochure isn't big, it just had every language printed onto it. You flip to the English section and read the small lettering on the page. Sure enough, it’s from that Polish teacher.

_Why hello students! I could not be more happy that you are riding my fabulous plane. Of course it is not technically mine, but I designed it to my liking. I personally think it is better than the French one, despite what everyone else says since they’re, like, totally unable to notice when something is this amazing. I am the Polish teacher here at Hetalia University and hopefully I’ll be seeing you in my class ‘Fashion Design For Minors’. I think it has a good ring to it. Everyone will be assigned to a Staff Mentor based on the plane they ride so congratulations! I will be seeing you! Na razie! -Feliks Łukasiewicz_

You chuckle at the small note. ~He seems like a good guy...Maybe I’ll try fashion design? What do I want to be?~ you think. You continue through the brochure until you see a picture of the man with the Polish flag in front of the school. He has chin length blond hair and does not seem tall. The flag is bigger than him. He’s wearing a pink button up shirt, light washed jeans and white Converse in the picture. He also has a pink flower tucked behind his ear and he seems to be laughing while wrapping the large flag around his shoulders. You smile at the picture and see his information below...It’s a bit odd but you look anyway.

_First Name: Feliks Last Name: Łukasiewicz Country Born: Poland City Born: Lublin Age: 23 Birthdate: July/22/1993 Profession: Fashion design, teaching, counseling_

~Wow~ you think as you fold the booklet back up ~He seems pretty cool...And pretty young...What's up with that?~ The plane is high up by now, the seat belts are now allowed to come off if they need to be and the flight attendant from earlier is walking through the isles. You pretend to be asleep to avoid confrontation, talking isn't something you want to be doing right now…Plus you're running off of six hours of sleep which is not healthy. You open your carry on, ditching the act momentarily, and pull out your soft, f/c pillow. This pillow has been everywhere from Disney World to the beautiful beaches of the Gulf Of Mexico. You rest your face in the vanilla scented pillow, your mom must have sprayed it with something before you left but whatever it was, it was very nice. You close your eyes and go to sleep while people chat, quiet music plays and food is being munched on.


	3. The Arrival

*******CHAPTER THREE  
Your sleep was going smoothly until you were jostled awake by the red headed girl.  
“Hey...You gotta get up. The plane landed” She yawned, probably affected by the early flight. It was now 10:37. You frowned at your phone, put it in your pocket and headed off the Polish plane. Outside, there were tons of other planes. You realized that the one you disembarked from had a polish flag in it. As you scoped around, you saw one with a Scottish flag, another with the Japanese flag, the American flag and even the Hungarian flag in planes lined up across the runway. The planes were all small, and there was one big one...The Russian one. It had to hold about 50-60 on it. As you watched, another plane, the French one, flew overhead and students waved down. You covered your eyes to keep the sun out as you watched them land.   
“Excuse me miss/mister you need to get inside!” A British woman called “Standing on the runway is very dangerous! I should know. I was your pilot today by the way!” She smiled and as your eyes adjusted, you saw her uniform. She looked very nice in the pristine, white outfit. Her hair was pulled back and her sleeves were rolled up messily. “Well come on then! Don't just stand there! Bloody hell, are you trying to get killed?” She began to rant but you kept moving until you got to the conveyer belt where the bags would be rotating. She went away, jogging to catch up to another pilot who had a water bottle in one hand and a Red Bull in the other. You watch closely for your bags. You labeled all four of them with f/c duct tape before you left. Soon, you spotted your blue bag first with the little rollie one following right behind. You watched as other students snatched their age from the belt and ran off to find their rooms or a restaurant to eat. Finally, your last two bags rounded the corner. The London themed bag looked squished and the yellow one your mother let you borrow was as neon as ever, burning into your eyes as you lifted it up. Now, you only had two rolling suitcases and the other two would have to be strapped to them. You out both of your backpack straps on instead of keeping one hanging off your shoulder, and took the two rollers. With one in each hand, guiding the four suitcases through the small airport, you eventually made it but not before dropping the small London bag and the plastic side cracking. ~Damn it!~ you mentally scream ~I literally just got that!~ you pick it back up, re-strap it and angrily continue your quest to the main building. Staff were all outside dressed in neon colored blazers, black pants and dress shoes. The colors were to help you know who was helping. You watched teachers and other staff go by. One with dark curly hair rested his elbow on a shorter, angrier man who was yelling in a foreign language. You watched as another man slept on a bench with a cat in his stomach. Lastly, a woman was smacking a very pale man on the arm while he laughed. ~These people seem odd...I'll just have to get to know them huh?~

\-------

You were assigned to your plane group. Your baggage was taken from you and sent up in an elevator before you could protest. Now you were waiting, among other groups, for the teachers to be announced. You heard many names and saw many faces, trying to memorize the men and women as they came by.   
Veneziano and Lovino Vargas, Alfred F. Jones, Natalia Arlovskaya, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliks Łukasiewicz-  
That's him! That's your teacher! Or your group leader.  
“Like, hello guys! It is great to be seeing you!” He called over the voice announcing the names “Okay we’re going to be going now so say goodbye to this building cause after today it is not really going to be used besides for staff meetings and club meetings for you” your group slowly follows the man out and he takes a big gulp of fresh air   
“Man it was like, so stuffy in there! Okay where to first?” He opened a map and made an excited noise before shoving t back in his pocket and yelling for them all to come along “We’re going to the food court first! Thank goodness we are! We get to have lunch first before everyone else then!” Everyone picked their pace up at the mention of food and Mr. Łukasiewicz pointed things out as the went along.   
“That big one, right there- No there- is the dorm you girls will be staying in! And the one next to it is the boys! Or is it the other way around. I don't care!” They came to a fork in the sidewalk and almost went left instead of straight. There was a shout of ‘I know where I'm going!’ From Mr. Feliks before they finally made it to the food court. It was a three story building shaped like a cylinder that was squished a bit. There were even tables on the roof, just like in the animes you watched back at home. Hopefully you would have time to watch them here too. You got yourself a sandwich with //// and //// which could not have tasted better. The bread was fresh and they grew all the veggies here and only imported some if they had to.  
“There are like, six greenhouses here on our island. One is reserved just for tomatoes!” The Polish man laughed as if we all didn't get the joke, or we just truly didn't. Either way, he thought the tomato greenhouse was hilarious. He said something about someone named Antonio as he laughed, whoever that was must be a pretty great. After brunch, they had to walk around more. For the next three hours they walked around campus, only stopping for Feliks to run up to another group leader and ask him something. The other man visibly sighed and undid his ponytail, handing the hair tie to the blond who smiled from ear to ear as he put his hair in a small bun at the back of his head. He kissed the other man on the cheek and continued showing the group around. The gym was huge, the three classroom buildings were even bigger and the dorms were all a bit excessive. The room keys were given to everyone and they all set off to find their proper room. The keys had the floor number on them, but not the room number so it took almost a half an hour to find your room. Everyone has their own so there is no worrying about sharing. Your room is the separation room. That means yours is in the middle of the boys side of the two massive buildings and the girls side. ~Perfect~ you think ~Just perfect~ as you enter your room, you find your bags on the bed and a piece of paper positioned on top. With coder inspection, you find that it it of course a packet with eight pages and not a single page. It's your schedule. You take it with you downstairs and meet Mr. Łukasiewicz in the Dorm Lobby.   
“Alright everyone! This is where we part! I'm going to meet you here in this spot at 9:45 in the morning tomorrow so be ready! Cause like, I'm not waiting for you” he smiled and said goodbye before everyone went their separate ways. He met back up with that man from earlier and another woman with pigtails. You went back to your room to see your schedule to find that your it was the craziest thing you have ever seen. Every day, you have four different classes…

Monday Schedule

Period 1  
Teacher(s) : Bonnefoy, Francis  
Subject: Drama  
...  
Period 2  
Teacher(s): von Bock, Eduard  
Subject: Mathematics   
...  
You could not be more confused. Why was your schedule like this? How would you remember? You still have your fourth hours for every day to choose since those would be electives! You fall back onto the sheetless bed and sigh. How are you even going to survive the first week without getting lost!? You decide to pull the map back out since you’re getting hungry and want to find a cafe or just somewhere to eat that isn't a twenty minute walk from your room. You decide to just go back to the food court, despite the walk, since you know how to get back from there at least. As you walk, you a few familiar faces. Some from the plane, a couple from the food court and even some familiar teachers from earlier too. You continue over the bridge, past two of the greenhouses and into a garden. There are roses and lilies and sunflowers all growing in harmony...Probably not for long though because the temperatures were dropping.   
“Hello there!” A voice from behind you said calmly “Can I help you?”  
“N-no! I’m sorry! The flowers just looked so pretty and I wanted to see them-”  
“No big deal! I love looking at them too. Back in Russia it is quite hard to grow flowers like these since it is always cold” You turned to see an extremely tall man with pale skin, pale hair and violet eyes. His scarf covered his neck and his neon blazer was draped over his arm, probably not wanting to wear the hideous thing anymore.   
“Yeah the temperatures back in /// sometimes prevent us from growing things too...It kinda sucks”   
“Hmm. Well that's just weather for you then da? I’m Mr. Braginsky, one of the modern literature teachers here is you could not tell by this neon piece of cloth. You will probably not have me until your junior year here” You nod. Something about him just freaks you out...Hopefully you don't end up having him…  
“So where were you going before you stopped off here?” He asked sweetly, almost innocently.  
“Just the food court!”  
“Well I can take you then. I was going to meet my sisters there”  
“Do they teach here too?”  
“Da, they do. My younger sister is our teacher from Belarus and my older sister is our Ukrainian teacher. You will probably be having Miss. Chernenko this year. She is one of the health teachers. Very sweet woman.” You two chat for a bit on the way to the food court and you learn that Mr. Braginsky does not really miss Russia, he wants to visit the Philippines and he has a passion for sunflowers. He seems like such a sweet guy! But he just has a creepy aura around him that just keeps you on edge. As you enter the food court you see a ton of neon jackets. Staff are everywhere. They’re explaining rules, answering questions, chatting and some are just eating dinner happily together. You said goodbye to the Russian and made your way to the buffet before you. There were signs everywhere, some in different languages, that explained what things were. There were vegan options, dairy free, gluten free, sugar free and pretty much everything free. Then there were country flag above sections. Under the American flag, there were burgers, fries, fried chicken, and chicken salad (Which you may or may not have a soft spot for!). Under the Swedish flag there were meatballs of all sorts, soups, and some cuts of fish ~Ooo! Is that salmon~ you think as you pass by ~I think I’ll try that another day though~. You decided on the spaghetti from the Italian section with some of that chicken salad from the American section (Because maybe you really enjoy that damn salad!) and plop down at a table by yourself. As you twirl the past onto your fork someone sits across from you. Once again, in one of those horrid, neon jackets. You feel like sighing. The time difference is jacking you up, you want to eat your salad and pasta in peace before you trudge back to the dorms alone. But no, now you have to socialize. Usually you enjoyed talking to anyone and everyone you could, but at the moment all you wanted to do was go over your schedule and sleep. You looked up anyway to see one of the teachers from earlier. You found yourself staring at him, he was super white and had snow white hair. His red eyes were looking into your e/c ones. He chuckled before stating   
“I’m albino” and realization dawned on you and you immediately felt bad. He probably did not enjoy being stared-  
“It’s cool though! I get that reaction a lot! Don't feel bad” He laughed a very odd sounding laugh and held his hand out “I’m Gilbert! I’ll be your weight room instructor! You’re technically supposed to call me Mr. Beilschmidt, but I think that's too formal” You shake his hand and smile back at him  
“I’m y/n but I also go by ///”   
“/// has a nice ring to it ja? Tell me a bit about yourself! I can tell you’re a freshman here at this place. You have that deer-in-the-headlights look on your face kesesesese~” And so you go ahead and tell him where you’re from, what it was like living there and you even end up talking about your family too.  
“Oh man that sounds cool! I teach here with my little brother, Ludwig! He’s that guy right there, the blond one who’s taller than everyone!” You look to where he was pointing to see the muscular man the German was talking about. His blond hair was slicked back and he was chatting with another man, shorter with chestnut colored hair while being unaware of your observation.  
“He’s your younger brother?”  
“Ja! He’s a beast right! Man, he’s taller than the awesome me as well! I taught him everything he knows. I’m pretty much his mom” The albino smiled proudly as you turned back to him in favor of awkwardly staring at his brother. A bell chimed and a woman came over the speaker.  
“The food court will be closing in 10 minutes. Please clean up any messes and return to your dormitories. The food court will open again at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Thank you” and the bell chimed again and everyone began to pack up.   
“Well I guess I gotta be going now…” You saw his gaze land on another man across the room. The man was fixing his hair while a woman with flowers in her hair laughed at him being all flustered. He was a short man with glasses and raven black hair. Said hair was sticking up and he war frantically trying to get it out of his face. You saw the albino smirk and before you could say anything, he got up and left while calling “Tschüss!!” over his shoulder. What a day this has been. Guess the only place you can go now, is back to the dorms.


	4. The Auditorium, Rules And Crazy Teachers

The next morning was rough. Everyone got a wake up call like you were in a hotel! You had to be in the lecture hall at 7:00 so you got ready, put your schedule in your backpack, took out your map and made your way to the food court to grab some coffee beforehand. You didn't feel like eating anyway. The food court had no teachers. It was only students inside. You quickly went to the drink section, got your coffee and left. As you pulled your map out, you saw everyone going the opposite way. You decided to follow them since they probably knew where they were going. Soon you reached the beautiful lecture hall. It was only a block from the food court and you never would have made it if you had gone the wrong way like you almost did earlier. The building itself was huge! The outside was adorned with statues of people, animals and ships. Country flags hung from poles around the dome top, draped down and flapped in the wind. The inside was even more beautiful. The seats were all red velvet and the floors were hardwood that looked like dark chocolate. You continued to follow the crowd to the far right of the auditorium as more people flowed in. Soon enough, the whole room was full and people were being directed upstairs to the balconies. There were three more stories to the building and you began to wish you went up instead of staying on the main floor. There was always another day though, so you would just have to deal with it. The flow of people slowed and everyone began to quiet down. Lights were dimmed and a man came from behind the curtains in front of you. This all seemed like a show! The theater like auditorium, the curtains, the dimmed lights, everything.  
“Hello students! Welcome to Hetalia World United University. Some of you have been attending here for awhile...And some of you are new! Can you freshman stand up please!” You stood and many others around you did as well. Almost the whole main floor was standing and the man smiled “Oh this is marvelous! You can sit now. I am your Headmaster! Headmaster Foundland is my name, and I am so happy to have so many talented students here in my lecture hall! You all probably don't care all that much about me so we're just going to go straight to the rules. I'm sure that you juniors and seniors here must be tired of hearing this every year but it's mandatory” You watch as the curtains open to reveal a large screen with a slide show of the staff. You watched as people's faces flashed by with their flag being waved by them. “Our number one rule here is to respect where others some from. The second is to study hard, this school is not a joke. We will not hesitate to send you home if you stay up drinking all night and fail every test. Speaking of tests! Number three! You must pass our pre-exam. You will of course get a study packet but you must learn and memorize the material. If you get lower than an 80% on the exam, you will be sent home” You felt your stomach drop. ~So those people on the internet were right! What a turn of events~  
“The test will have sixteen categories. Each category six questions. That means the test is not too big, only a total of ninety six questions on it. It is re-written yearly and everyone must take it, no matter what grade you are in.” The rest of what he said was all about expectations in the classroom and how to respect your teachers. Next, video messages were played. Each one was from a different teacher. There were a handful but they were actually pretty cool.

“Hola everyone! I’m Mr. Fernández-Carriedo and I've returned home to Spain for the summer! I am currently in Madrid with my cousin Eduardo or Mr. Ramirez to you all! I'm going to take you around here for the day!” Then the video cut to a restaurant “We’re eating churros! They're my favorite! After this we're going there~” the camera pointed to a colorful street full of stores “We’re gonna go buy stuff we will never use again” the other man, Eduardo, said from the side. There was a gasp and the camera zoomed in on the other man's face “How rude of you! I thought we were family!” Everyone laughed as the other man muttered “You wish, Tonio” 

The next video was of a little blond man in the snow.  
“Moi! I'm your Finnish teacher Mr. Tino Väinämöinen! You can always call me Mr. V if you can't pronounce that! Right now I'm in Jyväskylä, Finland and as you can tell it is very cold! I'll keep you updated on the conditions!” ~He’s pretty cute~ you think ~I hope I end up getting him~ “Okay guys! I've stopped into a restaurant to get some coffee and I decided to invite this guy!” He said excitedly as he pointed the camera at another man ~Dang there's a whole lotta guys around here huh?~ he was also blond and was pretty tall looking “This is Berwald! He is the Swedish teacher at our school, isn't that right Sve?” The taller man nodded and his lips twitched upward a bit “I hope a whole bunch of you get this guy for wood shop! He may seem intimidating but he's really just a big teddy bear!” The other man blushed a bit and everyone ‘ooooo!’d at him. “Okay guys my camera is dying I have to go n-” the video cut off and that was that.

The last one was the loudest person you have ever heard.  
“Hey guys! I'm your American teacher-” ~well that explains it~ “And I'm in Houston, Texas right now! Oh man! It's so hot! I got a sick sunburn on my back!” His laugh was more annoying than his voice. You cringed at the horrid sound coming from the man's vocal chords “Anyway, I’m taking you guys with me to the Space Center! It's gonna be so cool!” The video cut once more to the rather annoying man laughing at a kid trying to climb the exhibit “Guys!” He whisper-yelled between laughs “Ha-ha guys! He’s gonna get in so much trouble!-”  
“Hey!” Another voice yelled “Do to have permission to film on this property?” The American’s face froze and he took off running  
“Shitshitshitshit-!” The video cut off that was the last one. 

Everyone applauded. You did too, but you had no idea how those videos related to anything. The headmaster came back out and talked for another fifteen minutes before sending everyone to the dorms once again, what in the world is wrong with this school? Is it just you, or is it too good to be true?


End file.
